Kaoru's Fanfiction
by Susan Ann
Summary: Have you ever written a story, posted it and didn’t get any reviews? Here is how Kaoru got her reviews.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters.  Nor do I own anything else, like aol or fanfiction.net, that may be mentioned in this story except the concept of the story. If this story follows somebody else's story line then I am sorry. Below explains what I am doing.  
  
This is an A/U and was created when my other stories were being read or at the very least when people would open it up to see which format I used, and then they didn't review. My first reaction was anger but as a reader I know how hard it is sometimes to write a constructive review. Most times I resort to reviewing just the story. A word processor can go through your story and correct words and grammar but it cannot tell you how good or bad your story is, only a reviewer can do that. And when reviewers don't do their job then the writer has no clue how other people view their work. So please be a good reader, review the stories that you read. A short "I liked it" review is better than no review…  
  
  
  
Kaoru's Fanfiction  
  
  
  
~~~Kenshin quietly slid the door open. Getting home from work late he had just enough time to take a hot bath and rest for a bit before fixing dinner. The thought of his wife cooking dinner didn't set well.  
  
Much to his dismay, before he set his foot inside the door, he heard a loud bang and several crashes setting off all his alarms. He found his wife standing next to the stove a pot in one hand and a bag of rice in the other glaring from one to the other. Scattered all over the floor were pots in various sizes from small to large.  
  
Kenji sat on a stool watching his mother with growing interest. Seeing his father in the doorway, he skirted his mother to get to him.  
  
"What's wrong with your mother?" Kenshin quietly asked his son.  
  
"I don't know. I've been watching her, I'm afraid she'll destroy the house," he said patting his father on the shoulder, "and now that you're here I can go to my room and finish my homework. I have to study to pass the high school exam if I want to go to that tech high school."  
  
Hearing voices Kaoru turned her head enough to see who walked into the kitchen then resumed glaring at the stove in front of her.  
  
"Kaoru? Are you ok?" Kenshin asked loosing any hope he had for taking a hot bath.  
  
She growled, "No," at him slamming the pot on the stove the rice to follow plopping inside of the pan.  
  
Kenji shrugged his shoulders before quickly leaving the room.  
  
Walking over to his wife, Kenshin resigned himself to the possibility of a long night He was hesitant to start but from past experience he knew the sooner he started the sooner the problem would get worked out.  
  
She turned to stand facing him her navy eyes glowing with fire as she looked intently into his calm violet ones. "My stories… the ones that I wrote… you remember…" she said her face a rage of angry emotions, her fists now clenched into lethal weapons.  
  
"The ones that you worked so hard to write. Yes I remember them, they were very good," he said trying to pacify her with words. "Did you get them posted on the internet?" he asked pulling her into a tight embrace trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yes I did," she said taking comfort in his embrace her anger subsiding for the moment.  
  
"Then what is the problem?" he asked holding her shoulders as he backed up a step to see her face.  
  
"I… dooon't haaaave aaaaaaany reviews…" she cried tears welling up behind her eyes putting out the flames.  
  
"Did you check your emails?" he asked looking at her. Shaking her head yes, her tears escaped leaving wet trails down each cheek.  
  
"When was the last time you checked," he asked wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.  
  
She looked at her wristwatch and said, " a couple of hours ago," looking back at her husband.  
  
"Lets go check and see if you have any now," he said taking her hand guiding her to the computer.  
  
  
  
~~~Kenshin sat at the computer both arms extended to reach the keyboard. Kaoru sat on his left leg with both of her legs tucked between his, her arms draped around his neck, she rested her head against his.  
  
"We have just a minute while the computer connects to the internet," he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"You've got mail" caught his attention. "See there is mail," he said hoping that there would be at least one review.  
  
"But you signed on under your name, the reviews would be under my name," she said sternly watching the screen.  
  
"So I did," he said reaching in front of her to get the mouse. Clicking a button, he typed in her password. Pressing enter he lowered his voice before asking, "now where were we?"  
  
"You've got mail" sounded again. "See you have mail," he said focusing back on the screen.  
  
Clicking the mail button, there was only a single email advertising lower mortgage payments. Kenshin clicked the 'delete' key producing a completely white screen.  
  
Before she could react to not receiving any reviews he said, "let's check your story and see if there are any reviews there, ok?" Typing in the internet address brought up the site, then three clicks later, they were looking at all the Rurouni Kenshin stories. But they couldn't find her story on the front page.  
  
One, Two, Three pages into the files and still they couldn't find her story.  
  
"When did you post it?" he asked leaning back in the computer chair trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Yesterday," she replied pulling his other leg over so that she could sit on both legs making her seating arrangement more comfortable.  
  
"Which one did you post?"  
  
"I almost posted the lemon," she blushed connecting her pointer fingers together in front of her. "They are the ones that get the most reviews," she looked down, her eyes rolling over to look at her husband, her cheeks glowing a bright pink.  
  
"But that one," Kenshin gulped, "wasn't a story…" he blushed thinking about that night.  
  
"Is it getting hot in here?" Kenshin asked loosening his shirt and tie.  
  
"Yes it is," said Kaoru while fanning her self, using a piece of paper from the computer desk.  
  
"You've got mail"  
  
Kenshin grabbed for the mouse causing Kaoru to grab him to keep from falling over. A couple of clicks and he was back at the mailbox. Again only one email, this time it was from a friend of Kaoru's.  
  
"Ok lets back up here and see just what happened to your story," Kenshin said closing out the mailbox then moving the mouse he clicked the back arrow going back a few screens.  
  
He clicked the log in button, filled out the information it required, and clicked on the Document Manager button. There was her story, still sitting in the Document Manager.  
  
"There it is," he said lifting her chin to look at her face.  
  
"But I uploaded it," she said picking at her lower lip.  
  
" Yes but you have to put it into a story, like this," Kenshin said expertly moving the mouse clicking on the proper buttons and typing in the name of the story. Once the last button was clicked, Kenshin sat back pulling his wife into his arms and said, "There your story is posted and now while we are waiting…"  
  
  
  
~~~After a nice bath, Kenshin made dinner for his family.  
  
Anxious to see if she had any reviews for her newly posted story, Kaoru kept checking her email.  
  
"How many times has she checked her email," Kenshin quietly asked his son when Kaoru was at the computer.  
  
"I don't know. I quit counting awhile ago," he whispered back  
  
"I HAVE A REVIEW !!!" Kaoru yelled loud enough that the whole neighborhood could hear her.  
  
Both father and son gave a heavy sigh.  
  
  
  
~~~In the wee hours of the morning, Kenshin slowly slid out of bed as to keep from waking up his wife.  
  
"where are you going?" Kaoru asked sleepily readjusting herself into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Just going to get a drink of water," he replied pushing the hair from her face giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled. He waited until her breathing became regular and she snored softly before going to the kitchen to get his drink of water.  
  
He downed the water in one gulp then returned to the computer as it logged onto the internet. He clicked on the write button and opened his address book. Putting every address (and he had a lot) into the 'Send to' slot he began to write his letter and it said:  
  
Dear Friends,  
  
My wife has just posted a story on the internet. At the bottom of this email is the address where you can find it. Go to this address, read the story and leave a review. You don't want to know what will happen if she doesn't get her reviews.  
  
  
  
Battousai  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story…  
  
Don't forget the review button… 


End file.
